kaze to mirai
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: hanya sebuah kisah kecil antara Naruto dan Sasuke, semoga dapat membangkitkan semangat reader sekalian, AU, first fic for NaruSasu, no pairing Friendship for NaruSasu. hope you like it.


**KAZE TO MIRAI**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story : Haruta Uzunaru**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO bertebaran, AU, Naruto POV, dan segala keanehan lainnya**

 **Pairing : No pairing, friendship for NaruSasu**

Don`t like Don`t read

``tap-tap-tap''

Aku, Naruto Uzumaki tengah berlari menyusuri pantai Konoha yang sepi. Wajar saja karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang kulakukan di pantai pada jam segini, aku akan menjawab kalau aku sedang latihan.

Aku termasuk dalam salah satu klub pelari di Konoha Senior High School. Musim panas ini klub kami melakukan pelatihan musim panas di pantai Konoha. Kami menginap di salah satu penginapan yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pantai Konoha.

Kalau kalian berpikir klub kami melakukan latihan pada jam 10 malam kalian salah besar. Saat ini yang ada di pantai Konoha hanya aku sendiri mengenakan training kuning kesukaanku lengkap dengan jaketnya.

Aku berlatih untuk meningkatkan kecepatan lariku, aku tidak boleh kalah dengan temanku Sasuke. Dia adalah rivalku, dari awal aku bergabung di klub ini ia selalu saja lebih cepat dariku.

Kesal! Tentu saja, aku yang selalu berlatih dengan keras selalu mendapat posisi terakhir sedangkan dia yang tidak pernah berlatih selalu menduduki peringkat pertama. Aku tidak boleh kalah dari orang seperti itu.

``hah-hah-hah''

Aku masih terus berlari sedikit lagi aku akan sampai di dermaga kecil yang tak jauh di depanku. Aku sudah berlari selama 30 menit jadi sebaiknya aku beristirahat di sana.

Setelah sampai di ujung dermaga aku duduk dan melepaskan jaket kesayanganku, membiarkan angin dingin menerpa wajahku yang berkeringat, kupejamkan mataku dan merasakan hembusan angin di wajahku.

Malam yang dingin di musim panas, langit yang cerah bertabur bintang, laut yang tenang dan angin yang tidak terlalu kuat. Kubuka mataku dan melihat ke bawah, ``huh meskipun aku sudah berusaha keras tetap saja susah untuk melampaui kecepatan lari Sasuke.''

Jika dibandingkan dengan kecepatan lariku sekarang Sasuke masih jauh di atasku, aku sudah berlatih diam-diam selama beberapa bulan ini tapi sampai sekarang belum ada kemajuan.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di permukaan air laut yang bergelombang, sejenak aku tersenyum `hah aku benar-benar jelek ya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Sasuke yang tampan dan keren.'

Ah aku ingat, aku belum mengisi kertas yang dibagikan oleh Kakashi-sensei, aku lalu membuka saku jaketku dan mengambil kertas itu, di bagian cita-cita masih kosong aku belum mengisinya.

Jika kalian berpikir cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang pelari kalian salah aku bergabung dalam klub ini karena aku suka berlari tapi aku tidak pernah punya cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang pelari profesional.

Selama 18 tahun hidupku aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang membuat jantungku berdebar dengan keras.

Kumasukkan kembali kertas itu di saku jaketku, aku lalu kembali melihat pantulan diriku di bawah, ``eh'' ternyata salah satu ikatan tali sepatuku lepas aku tidak menyadarinya dari tadi.

Aku menunduk berusaha menggapai sepatuku untuk mengikatnya. Tapi...

``byur''

Sial karena kecerobohanku itu aku malah jatuh ke dalam laut. Ah lagi-lagi seperti ini kenapa aku selalu bernasib sial ya!

Tidak segera berenang ke permukaan, bukan karena aku tidak bisa berenang aku hanya merasa tenang sekali melayang seperti ini di dalam air.

``DEG''

Perasaan apa ini, bintang-bintang itu kenapa kelihatan berbeda dari yang tadi. Aku... merasa... bebas.

``Byur''

Suara apa itu sepertinya ada seseorang yang terjun ke dalam air laut, bukankah hanya aku sendiri yang ada di pantai ini?

Sedetik kemudian aku melihat bayangan seseorang dia berenang ke arahku, siapa?

Dia menarikku ke atas permukaan ``puah''

``kau tidak apa-apa?,''

``Sa...Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!,'' ternyata orang itu Sasu-teme apa dia mau sok jadi pahlawan dengan menolongku, aku juga bisa berenang tahu.

``seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan kau mau bunuh diri ya!,'' dia mengatakan hal itu dengan wajahnya yang datar.

``hei meskipun aku bodoh, aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu,'' aku memasang tampang cemberut padanya.

``huh ya sudah ayo,'' dia lalu berenang dan naik ke dermaga dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya padaku.

Apa ini dia mencoba berbuat baik padaku, padahal biasanya dia hanya akan pergi tanpa menghiraukanku.

Aku memilih untuk tidak menerima bantuannya dan naik sendiri ke dermaga.

``kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Seharusnya kau sedang tidur di penginapan kan?,'' aku bertanya pada Sasuke, dilihat dari penampilannya yang mengenakan jaket dan sepatu kemungkinan dia sedang...

``aku tidak sedang berlatih di sini,'' Sasuke menjawab seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiranku, ``aku hanya tidak bisa tidur dan keluar untuk mencari angin.''

Aku hanya mengangguk, Sasuke memandang ke arah jaketku yang terletak di dermaga itu lalu memperhatikan penampilanku, ``kau masih berusaha untuk melampauiku ya?,''

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanya hanya memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

``karena kau sudah berlatih keras bagaimana kalau kita bertanding sekarang,'' kata-kata itu sukses membuat mataku melebar.

``hontou ?!,'' aku bertanya untuk memastikan aku tidak salah dengar tadi.

``baik kita mulai dari sini sampai ke ujung dermaga ini dan kembali lagi ke sini,''

Aku tersenyum senang akhirnya Sasuke mau mengakui kemampuanku dan ingin bertanding denganku.

Bersedia

Kami berdua mulai mengambil ancang-ancang

Siap

Mulai

Dengan cepat kami berdua berlari ke depan, dermaga itu cukup panjang aku sedikit kesulitan karena pakaianku masih basah, tapi sekarang aku tidak perduli.

DEG

Perasaan ini lagi, aku merasa seperti bebas, aku seperti tidak melihat Sasuke yang tengah berlari di sampingku. Aku hanya melihat diriku sendiri.

Kami masih terus berlari sekarang saatnya kembali ke ujung dermaga lagi, aku terus berlari

DEG

Sekarang aku mengerti alasan kenapa selama ini aku tidak bisa melampaui Sasuke, semua karena aku terlalu fokus padanya sehingga tidak bisa mengerti keinginan diriku sendiri.

Diriku yang sebenarnya hanya ingin berlari dengan bebas bukan karena ingin melampaui seseorang, dulu aku berlari karena merasakan suatu kepuasan tersendiri saat berlari.

Kami berdua akhirnya sampai di garis finish dan hasilnya adalah ``SERI''

Yeah aku dan Sasuke sama cepatnya, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan hasilnya tapi bagiku ini semua adalah kemajuan bagiku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku berdebar.

Dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal kami berdua jatuh terduduk di dermaga itu, aku lalu merebahkan badanku berbaring di atas dermaga adalah pilihan yang terbaik, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya kami berdua tertawa bersama, aku sedikit terkejut selama ini ku kira Sasuke tidak bisa tertawa.

``hahahahaha hah hah''

``hei Sasu-teme kali ini seri selanjutnya aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu,''

``yeah kalau kau bisa,'' dia mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Memang menyebalkan tapi untuk kali ini saja aku menahan diri agar tidak memukulnya.

Saat kau menjadi dirimu sendiri semuanya akan terasa bebas. Dan akhirnya aku tahu apa yang akan kutulis di kolom cita-citaku.

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto

Cita-cita : Free!

OWARI

Wah selesai juga fic gaje dari Haruta, yeah semoga reader sekalian suka terlebih bagi penggemar NaruSasu. Terima kasih untuk reader sekalian yang sudah membaca sampai sini. Hontou ni arigatou ne minna.

Omake

Pagi hari di penginapan Shikamaru sang ketua tim sibuk membangunkan semua anggota agar berlatih,

``hachi''

Suara itu terdengar dari arah Sasuke dan Naruto sepertinya mereka berdua terkena demam di musim panas. Shikamaru memasang tampang bingung.

``apa yang kalian berdua lakukan semalaman, dan Sasuke sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Naruto?,''

Sasuke tidak menjawab sedangkan Naruto hanya mengeluarkan senyuman lima jari miliknya.

Melihat hal itu Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

``kalian berdua boleh istirahat sampai demam kalian sembuh,''

Owari

Special thanks for : **keita uchiha** (untuk Koizora mungkin updatenya nggak bisa cepat soalnya author lagi buntu ide hehe), **chintyahyuuga1,** **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki** (hmmm untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini silakan tunggu Black Note chap selanjutnya ya), **Furusawa Aika** , **uzumakierlina oyyama** (untuk yang ini sebaiknya sebelum membaca fic buatan orang lain dibaca dulu warningnya, saya selalu menulis dont like dont read jadi kalau tidak suka ya jangan dibaca dong, ini kan fic buatan saya sendiri terserah saya mau pake pair yang mana kalau memang tidak suka sebaiknya jangan dibaca, saya tidak menerima komen tentang pair yang ada di fic saya)

Yosh Minna please

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
